A Long Life
by SimplyMe01
Summary: Jace just started his junior year of high school when his friends bet him he couldn't sleep with Clary, Clary now a sophomore has always had feelings for Jace but knew his reputation but after a party everything changes when a bet turns into 18 years
1. Chapter 1: A Bet

**Jace just started his junior year of high school when his friends bet him he couldn't sleep with Clary, Clary now a sophomore has always had feelings for Jace but knew his reputation but after a party everything changes when a bet turns into 18 years**

 **This is my first fanfiction so I hope you guys like it and i'd really like to know your feed back on what you guys think should happen its gonna be a teen pregnancy story but I don't know if it will be a Clace story**

 **Jace's Pov**

I walked into school feeling tired and bored already all I wanted to do was go home and go back to sleep but I knew Maryse would yell at me if I came home, she was my adoptive mother, my parents died when I was ten and if it wasn't for Maryse and Robert i'd be in foster care I owe them everything. I bumped into Jordan who pushed me back some laughing.

"What's wrong Herondale can't find your way?"

"Sorry, daydreaming about being home and sleeping." I said and he laughed as we met up with the rest of our group of friends. Everyone was laughing when Jordan and I walked up to everyone.

"What's going on?" Jordan asked.

"Sebby here got turned down." Eric said laughing.

"Oh shut up i'd like to see you try."

"I'd get farther than you did."

"Please she wouldn't even-"

"Who are we talking about?" I asked and Sebastian nodded towards someone I looked over and seen Clary standing next to Simon and my sister Isabelle.

"You hit on Clary and she turned you down." I said laughing.

"You think you could get her?"

"Have you seen me? No one can resist Jace Herondale." I said and they all looked at Sebastian.

"Oh please she'd turn you down faster then she turned me down."

"Well because you probably went up to her and said something like 'hey baby let's have sex' that shit doesn't work."

"Alright fifty bucks says you can't have sex with her by the end of the week."

"A week? All I need is two days but okay i'll take a week." I said and shook his hand.

 **Clary's Pov**

"There is this party on Friday and I think we should go." Izzy said to me and I rolled my eyes.

"I have plans."

"Oh like what?"

"Stay home and watch anime and then maybe draw some."

"Oh come on Clary it's gonna be-"

"Hey guys." Jace said coming over to us Izzy looked at him with her brow raised.

"What do you want Jace? Forget your lunch money?" She asked and he laughed.

"Just wanted to see what my little sister was up too."

"I'm not little."

"Hey, how are you?" Jace said looking at me and I moved to the side and looked behind me.

"I'm sorry are you talking to me?" I asked and he smirked.

"Now, now little red I know we-"

"Do not call me little red i'm not a kid."

"I heard you were going to the party on Friday and-"

"You heard wrong, i'm not going but i'm pretty sure whatever trashy girl you decide to talk will be lots of fun."

"Ouch, that hurts, you hurt me." He said and the bell rung I was gonna walk away but my book fell knocking my binder to the floor and spilling the contents all over the ground.

"Shit…." I mumbled as I tried to pick everything up Jace bent down and started picking up stuff too handing it back to me.

"You know, you have very pretty eyes." He said as his hand slid over mine and I felt like my heart was gonna jump out of my chest I quickly pulled away. _No don't fall for his tricks we all know what he is._

"T-thanks." I said and stood up as he did he opened a book and panicked when I noticed it was my sketchbook I tried to to pluck it from his hands but he pushed my hand away. "Can I have that back please."

"You are pretty good, if you ever need a model you know who to call." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Your brother?"

"Alec? You know he's gay right?"

"He's also a lot nicer than you."

"I'm nice to you." He said as we started to walk towards my classroom.

"Oh yeah sure you are." I said sarcastically.

"Just come to the party."

"Why would I do that?"

"Well you said i'm not nice to you so let me make it up to you."

"I don't see why I should but fine i'll go to this stupid party but i'm sure you will just ignore me all night, isn't Kaelie going to be there?"

"Kaelie? What does she have to do with anything?"

"I thought you guys?" I said and he laughed.

"No, as much as she wants to, we have never done anything."

"So cheerleaders aren't your type?"

"I much more prefer pretty red heads." He said and I felt my face heat up.

"My class is right here so uh i'll see you later." I said and pushed the door open I sighed as I sat down in my normal spot.

 **Jace's Pov**

I never really had a full conversation with Clary I always just waved when we passed by in the hallways or when she'd spend the night at our house i'd just tease her, but actually talking to her something felt different I didn't want to just hook up with her I wanted to get to know her for some reason I thought maybe that was possible we could actually be something.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and my story**


	2. Chapter 2: The Party

**Clary's Pov**

Something weird was going on and I didn't like it, every day at school Jace would talk to me and hang out with my group of friends and when someone would come over and talk to him he'd just brush them off, it was nice having him around but I didn't trust him, I couldn't trust him I knew the stories everyone said about him I wasn't going to deny that he wasn't absolutely without a doubt sexy as hell but my mind I knew better I didn't want to be on his long list of girls.

"Earth to Clary?" Simon said as he waved the spoon in front of my face.

"Huh?"

"Are we really going to this party today?"

"I thought you wanted to go."

"I'm going because Isabelle is going, your going because Jace is go-"

"I'm not going because of Jace i'm going because I don't get invited to parties and i'd like it if I can say i've been to one party in my high school days when i'm older."

"I can't wait until school is over and we can travel like we always planned on doing." Simon said with a fond smile.

"I know it's going to be great, I always wanted to see the world."

"And we will one country at a time."

"So are you and Izzy gonna be getting busy at this party." I asked with a wink and he threw a piece of his food at me. "Simon!" I yelled as I threw it back.

"We are not doing anything at the party other than partying."

"Okay Si."

"So you and Jace what's going on with that?"

"Nothing Simon we are just… friends…"

"You and Jace? Friends?" He said laughing.

"What? Is that so hard to believe that someone like him would want to be friends with someone like me?" I asked and his face expression changed.

"I didn't mean it like that." He said but I already stood up.

"I'll see you at the party." I said and walked away well more like ran.

I spent the rest of the day moping around school I felt pissed for what Simon said I wanted it to be different with Jace I wanted us to be friends but maybe Simon was right _no,_ Jace wasn't like that. Then again what everyone says about him says he is using me but I wanted nothing more than to prove Simon wrong about Jace.

My mom and Luke had gone on a vacation for a few weeks so I was home alone they trusted me not to have a party because I am a good girl, I never do anything I'm not suppose to I'm home on time, I don't drink, I don't smoke, I'm boring, I need to let loose tonight and not be such a grandma when I go out. I made a promise to myself that I was gonna have fun and actually act like a teenager for once in my life.

Jace had picked me up for the party, at first it was a little strange because I didn't know what to talk about so most of the ride was quiet, but when we go to the party I was feeling nervous about going in, I didn't know why but when I looked at his face I felt all my fears and anything else that was inside me fly away, Jace was like coming up for fresh air after being trapped underwater for a long time.

"You okay you seem far away?"

"Just wondering."

"About?"

"Why you are being so nice to me."

"I care about you." He said and I wanted to believe that, i've known him for years and we haven't ever really gotten the chance to know each other and over this past week I felt like I could actually call him my friend and not be weird saying it. "So little red are you ready for the party?"

"I guess so…" I said with a sinking feeling in my chest I got out of the car and headed towards the house.

I've never been to a party so I didn't know what to expect but it was really loud and people were dancing and I felt out of place I didn't know what I was doing and Jace already wandered off so I went and sat down in a corner just trying to keep to myself.

"Oh no you don't." Jace said coming back to me with to red cups. "Come on drink up." He said handing me a drink and taking a sip of his.

"Uh what's in this?"

"Fruit punch most likely spiked but you know, you never know until you try."

"You drove here though."

"It's just one drink i'll be fine by the time we leave." He said and pushed the cup towards my face reluctantly I took a sip. "Let's dance." He said pulling me to him.

 **Jace's Pov**

Clary didn't feel well so she ended up going upstairs to the bathroom, I was enjoying spending time with her more than I thought I would something about her made me feel right… I wasn't gonna go through with the bet, I couldn't do that to her if she ever found out it would ruin everything, I went up to the bathroom to check on her I knocked softly and I heard a groan. "Clary are you okay?" I asked and she opened the door and took my hand and pulled me in and kissed me. "Clary wait."

"Don't you want to?"

"Not like this…"

"You mean in a bathroom?" She asked and I nodded trying to get this to stop. She pulled me out of the bathroom and into a room where she locked the door and pushed me onto the bed.

I was going to protest again but her lips on mine was all I could think about it was all I wanted to think about I didn't think of what the guys would say or about the bet all I thought about was Clary.


	3. Chapter 3: A Positive Sign

**So I put a little time jump because this story isn't about her being pregnant its about her trying to raise a baby while trying to juggle school and Jace**

 **Thanks for all the support I was so nervous to post this but I hope everyone likes it**

 **Clary's Pov**

It's been a month since the party and Jace and I haven't really talked about what happened between us at the party and I was thankful we didn't have to have a weird conversation about it, I was looking for him to see if he wanted to go out for lunch after school but he wasn't with his group of friends I was gonna leave but something they were talking about.

"I can't believe Jace actually slept with her." Eric said laughing.

"I can't believe I lost money, I mean she wouldn't even give me the time of day."

"Maybe because Clary actually has good taste." He said back and I felt like everything came crashing down beside me I backed away and ran away from them looking for Simon or Isabelle when I bumped into Jace he looked at me and smiled.

"Hey I was looking for you, I got your text."

"Fuck you."

"What's wrong?"

"How much was I worth Jace?"

"Clary-"

"Don't you dare try and deny it I just heard your stupid friends talking it about it."

"I never wanted to hurt you."

"Never wanted to hurt me?" I laughed dryly and backed away from him. "You have no idea how much I hate you right now."

"Clary please i'm so sorry."

"Never and I mean never talk to me again." I walked away from him tears threatening to fall out as I ran out of the school into the parking lot.

"Clary?" Simon came over with Isabelle following him I ran to him and threw my arms over him crying into his shirt. "What's wrong?"

"Y-you were right about Jace, he used me." I said through my sobs.

 **Two weeks later….**

I leaned over the toilet for what seemed like the thirtieth time throwing up everything I eat for breakfast my mom was waiting outside the door and when I left the bathroom she gave me a sceptical look.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I think i'm catching the flu that's going around."

"Sweetie there isn't a flu going around."

"Oh.. Well I guess i'm just sick then.."

"You look kind of different."

"Different how?"

"You know you can tell me anything Clary." She said and pushed my hair out of my face.

"Okay, mom you're being creepy right now."

"Are you pregnant Clary?"

"What?!" I yelled. "Mom I haven't even-" I stopped talking remembering Jace and I but I thought he used a- _no no no_ tears came to my eyes and her face expression changed.

"Clarissa Adele Fray please tell me that you aren't out having unprotected sex with people you are fifteen!" She yelled.

"I'm almost sixteen mom i'm not a little kid." I protested.

"You haven't answered my question."

"I thought he had one I didn't realize he didn't."

"Come on." She said and pulled me out the door.

 **Jace's Pov**

I've felt shitty ever since Clary told me she knew, I told Sebastian I didn't want the money but he gave it to me anyway I tried talking to her everyday but she just ignored me, I was looking for her but she hasn't been at school in a few days I felt hopeless and shitty I needed her to know I was sorry and I needed to make things right but how could I when she wouldn't give me the benefit of the doubt.

"Isabelle can we talk?" I pulled her away from some of her friends.

"What's up?"

"Do you know why Clary isn't at school?"

"Jace." She groaned. "Can't you just leave her alone, haven't you done enough?"

"I need to apologize to her, how can I when she hasn't been coming to school?"

"You broke her heart."

"I know I did…"

"I talked to her a few days ago she said she was sick I didn't talk to her today so I don't know if she's coming today but if I see her i'll let you know at lunch."

"Thank you Izzy."

I waited impatiently for lunch so when the bell rang I practically ran into the cafeteria I search for Izzy but I didn't see her. "You look like hell right now." Izzy said with a smirk.

"Is she here?"

"Yeah she is."

"Where is she?"

"Jace, I don't think she wants to see you."

"Please I need to see her."

"She's in the library." She said and I ran out of the cafeteria and up the stairs into the school library.

"Can we talk?" I asked once I seen her sitting reading a book.

"Jace…."

"Look I know you hate me and you should but I am truly, truly sorry from the bottom of my heart."

"We need to talk about something."

"Okay… What's wrong?"

"First of all I don't expect anything from you okay?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm pregnant Jace."

"I'm sorry what?"

"I'm pregnant."

"N-no."

"I went to the doctor and they said yes."

"You're pregnant?" I asked it's not that I didn't believe her but my head wouldn't wrap around that concept.

"Yeah…"

"What are we gonna do?"

"We? There is no we, it's me and my baby" She said and I felt like I was falling down and it was never ending.

"It's my baby too." I yelled.

"Keep your voice down." She whisper yelled.

"You can't just keep me out of my own kids life."

"I don't know what i'm going to do yet."

"What do you mean what you're going to do?"

"My mom said there are other options."

"You're going to-"

"I can't do that, I mean I spent the last four days at home in bed looking at this little blob and I can't just give my baby away, I get it if you don't want to be in it's life because well we aren't exactly friends or anything but i'm not getting rid of it." She said and then slid a picture towards me. This little spec was my baby? I made that? And she doesn't want me to be in his or her life.

 **Would you guys like me to do some months of her pregnancy like when they find out what it is and things like that or what would you guys like to see? Also boy or girl?**


	4. Chapter 4: Little Blob

**I don't know how many chapters you guys would like me to keep Clary pregnant for so just let me know, also boy or girl? And should this be a Clace story or a not so Clace story?**

 **Clary's Pov**

 **Twelve weeks**

Even though only a few people knew about me being pregnant I felt like the entire school knew people kept looking at me in the hallways and whispering and when I came around it would all just stop, it was like living in hell and I just wanted to curl up and die, Jace had promised me he'd be there for me and the baby and I know that was suppose to make me feel better but it didn't I just felt like after everything became real and the baby was here Jace would run for the hills, I mean we are only in high school, if I were him i'd run even more so since I gave him an out.

"You uh have a doctor's appointment today don't you?" Jace asked looking down at my stomach, Izzy says she can already see a little bump forming but I just feel pudgy.

"Uh yeah I do after school."

"Do you have anyone to take?"

"My mom is gonna take me."

"Oh okay…"

"Have you told your parents yet?"

"They have been fighting a lot recently you know with everything that happened with Max I just think now isn't the best time." He said and I froze and my hand automatically went to my stomach, Max the youngest and cutest of the family had died almost a six months ago, I always felt terrible about what had happened but now that I have my little blob I couldn't imagine going through something like that. "Are you okay?"

"I was just thinking."

"If you aren't okay you can tell me you know, you don't have to be alone in this."

"Thanks Jace but i'd much rather not have this conversation." I said and he nodded.

 **Jace's Pov**

At lunch I was gonna go sit with Clary but Sebastian pulled me towards where our group ate. "There is a huge rumor going around school that you got Clary pregnant." He said and I blushed and I never blush. "Dude please tell me you didn't get her pregnant."

"We were drunk."

"Your pull out game is weak."

"Can you not."

"You're gonna be a father…." He said almost a whisper and I felt like screaming. "Or are you gonna say peace out and just like ditch her?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Think about the future man, we could have a full ride scholarship for football at the end of our senior year next year and you want to go to college worrying about your baby mama and kid?"

"I can still go to college it's not the end of the world."

"What do your parents think about this?"

"I uh haven't really told them yet."

"Wanna know what's funny?"

"What?"

"At the party I seen Clary go upstairs I seen you go into the kitchen after she went up I was gonna go up and swoop in, all of this could have been me, and well let's face it I think Clary and I would of had a cuter kid." He said with a smirk and I know he meant it as a joke but my blood was boiling I wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face for even thinking about her.

"Your ugly ass have a cute kid? Nah."

"It looks like you might have some uh competition." He said and I turned around and seen some asshole sitting next to Clary he was handing her a sandwich which she gladly took.

"I'll talk to you later." I said and went up to them full of anger and I sat down and glared at him.

"Jace, I didn't expect you to sit here." Clary said glancing at the asshole and then at me. "This is Ryan he's in my history class."

"Ryan."

"Um am I interrupting? I can go, i'll see you later Clary." He said and stood up and walked away.

"What the fuck was that?"

"That was me getting pissed off, who is he?"

"You aren't my boyfriend Jace you can't just walk around demanding to know who I hang out with, hell we aren't even friends."

"You wanna know what I am? I'm the father of your baby and i'd like to know who my child will have to be associated with when he gets older."

"You do realize i'm not going to stay single forever Jace one day there will be someone in my life and in our- did you say he? As in boy?"

"I just- I have a feeling."

"I want it to be a girl."

"That would be one mighty adorable girl." I said softly and her green eyes softened.

"Let's face it, no matter what this baby is, it will be cute no matter what."

I was heading to my car when I seen Clary sitting on a bench her face glued to her phone typing really fast. "Everything okay?"

"No, my mom got stuck at an art exhibit and Luke is at a business meeting so now i'm trying to figure out a way to get to my doctor's appointment."

"I'm not busy, I can take you."

"Really?"

"Yeah I wanted to come anyway."

"Why didn't you just ask then?"

"I was afraid you'd say no."

"This is your kid to Jace and no matter how much I may say I don't need your help, I do." She said softly and headed towards my car.

 **Clary's Pov**

"You must be the father." The nurse said smiling at Jace.

"Uh yeah."

"Nervous?"

"Definitely I mean i've never had a lot of responsibility before the most thing i've ever been in charge of taking care of was my little brothers pet fish and well that didn't end well." He said he was nervous? How could I not have thought about him? I thought it would only be hard on me since I was the one that was going to get all the attention since i'll be a basketball in a few months, I never stopped to think about how all this was affecting Jace and how he was scared to.

"The doctor will be in soon." She said and I nodded.

"Are you okay Jace? I mean you keep asking me if i'm okay but I never ask you."

"I'm scared you know we are just kids what do we know about raising one?"

"You don't have to do this you know that right?" Before he answered the doctor came in and smiled at me.

"Ready to see this little one?" All I did was nod, Jace came a little closer so he could see the screen I moved my hand from under my head and reached out and took his hand as the sound of our baby's heartbeat filled the room. "There we go." He said and tears came to my eyes as I realized my little blob wasn't a blob anymore. The baby actually looked like a baby you could see it moving it's little hand by the baby's face I looked at Jace but he didn't realize I was looking at him.

"That's our baby…"

"Yeah.. That's our little blob." I said and he kissed my head.

"Thank you." He whispered to me I looked at him but he was already focused back on the screen. "Can you uh tell the gender yet?"

"We can give you about a 85% accuracy of what you are having."

"When can we find out for sure?"

"Sixteen weeks and twenty weeks is when most people find out the gender."

"Do you want to wait?" Jace asked me and I really wanted to know but I didn't want to get my hopes up so I just shook my head.

"I'd like to wait."

After we left I didn't ask him where he was taking me so I was surprised when we showed up at his house. "What's going on?"

"I think it's time we told them." He said and I could tell he was scared.

"Are you sure?"

"It's now or when you are giving birth." He joked. "I actually like that idea better."

"Jace."

"Fine, let's go."

"Mom? Dad? You home?" Jace called as we entered the house.

"In here." Maryse yelled. "Oh hi Clary."

"Hi."

"What's wrong?" Robert asked coming into the room.

"We have something we need to tell you, now I know you will be mad but please let explain-"

"Are you pregnant?" She asked me and I looked down I didn't like this part, I knew it was only going to get worse as more and more people found out. "Would either of you like to answer the question?" I looked at Jace but his eyes pleaded with me.

"...Yeah…. I am."

"And it's yours?" Robert asked Jace who just nodded.

"How far along are you?"

"Twelve weeks."

"When did you find out?"

"Six weeks." I said and Maryse got up and took my hand.

"We will be right back." She said and pulled me into the kitchen, I sat down at the breakfast bar. "How are you feeling?"

"Aren't you gonna yell at me? Tell me I ruined Jace's life?"

"I think your mother did plenty of yelling for herself at you, and trust me I will be yelling at him once you leave. I know what it's like to have a baby young, well not as young as you are right now but still I was young to and I know how scared I was. How are you doing?"

"Freaking out."

"Why?"

"Society paints this big picture that you have to be a certain age to be a good mom. What if i'm not a good mom?"

"I've seen the way you were with Max, you will be an amazing mother and I know you will keep Jace in check." She said her eyes weren't as bright as they used to be, _Max_ I thought maybe if Jace and I had a little boy, I pushed the thought out of my head I didn't want to bring it up to her I don't think she'd like the idea.

"We went to the doctor today, would you like to see a picture of your future grandchild?" I asked and some of the old brightness came back into her eyes as she smiled and nodded, i'm sure Jace was in the other room getting yelled at but I didn't want to think about what Robert might be saying to him so instead I pulled the ultrasound pictures out and showed them to Maryse and for a little while I thought everything might be okay.


	5. Chapter 5: A Life Together

**Jace's Pov**

 **6 Months**

I was meeting up with Clary at the store since she wanted to get some baby stuff we still haven't found out the gender since the last two times we went our little blob as Clary liked to call the baby was hiding whatever he or she was but I kind of happy that it was not letting us see since the guessing game was kind of fun although I really did want to know since Clary and I can't agree on any names.

"Hey." She said and stood up her belly had gotten a lot bigger and it was kind of hard for her to hide the fact that she was pregnant so she stopped making up reasons a few months ago and now the whole school knows I know she gets a lot of shit from people and I wish I could take it all away from her and put all the attention on me if I could.

"I'm sorry I missed your call earlier I was with my dad and mom."

"It's okay."

"What did you want? You never told me why you called so early."

"I had a doctor's appointment and I was trying to see if you wanted to come with."

"I thought it was next week."

"I had to reschedule because my mom and Luke are going out of town on that day."

"Oh.. How did it go?"

"We found out what we are having." She said and smiled, I felt a pang in my chest because I wanted to be there when she found out.

"Oh what is it?"

"I don't know."

"But you just said-"

"I didn't want to find out without you so I had him write it down on a piece of paper." She said and I smiled.

"Well what are you waiting for? Open it."

"Don't you wanna go look around first?"

"What for it would be much more easier to shop when we know what it is."

"I don't really have any shopping money I told you we were gonna-"

"I know what you said but it's not what I said."

"Jace." She groaned.

"Don't worry, before my parents died they set up a trust for me i'm not really allowed to touch it until I turn eighteen but Maryse and Robert control it until I am old enough and they took some money out and gave it to me for the baby."

"Isn't that for you, for college?"

"If I play my cards right I won't really need all of it."

"I can't let you do that, what if-"

"It's my kid to and I want to."

"You know i'm not mad at you anymore right."

"About what?"

"The whole bet thing, i've gotten over it."

"No you haven't."

"You're right I haven't but I can't keep staying mad at you for the next eighteen years of our baby's life can I? I mean i'm sure little blob would like us to do things as a family and if we can't get along then how will our child ever feel comfortable?"

"We can get along." I said and she looked at me narrowing her eyes and I sighed. "I mean we can kind of get along."

"Look at this." She said and held up a little duck outfit and I backed up.

"No."

"What it's cute."

"Please put it down, the baby is a Herondale and we Herondale's do not I repeat do not like ducks."

"You don't like ducks?"

"Never have, never will now drop it please."

"But it's cute."

"No."

"You're such a baby." She said and I smiled.

We walked around the entire store and I was getting impatient I think Clary could tell so she pulled me down an aisle and told me to close my eyes. "Why do I have to close my eyes?"

"Because I said so."

"Fine whatever." I said and closed my eyes sighing I felt her place something in my hand so when I opened my eyes and looked down my eyes shot to hers. "Are you serious?"

"That's what the paper says." She said and I look back down at the little blue baby toy in my hand, a son, i'm gonna have a son. "Are you happy?" She asked and I don't know what compelled me to move but I took a step towards her and pulled her to me at first I thought it was just gonna be a normal hug but my body moved without my consent and I kissed her slowly she was surprised but she kissed me back. "Jace-"

"I want to be with you Clary."

"Everything that's happened Jace I don't think I can."

"Please can't we just try?"

"For the baby?"

"No not for the baby, for us, I can't stand being away from you and any time I see you my heart feels like it's going to rip right out of me, I belong to you Clary you have my heart all of it until I die you will have me and even if sometimes you can't stand me i'll still be there to help you get up when you sit on the couch and can't get up." I said and she smiled at that part. "Yeah the way we got into this wasn't right and I know I fucked up but I will spend my entire life making it up to as long as I can have you by my side I know I will be okay, we will be okay."

"This isn't another bet is it?"

"This is me pouring my heart out to you." I said and she looked down at her stomach and then laughed and took my hand and put it on her stomach and I felt him kicking her.

"I think he wants me to agree."

"And you? Do you want to agree?" I asked and before I could add anything else she kissed me softly and then moved away and took my hand.

"Let's go look at the cribs." She said and I smiled and threw my arm around her and kissed her head.

"Lead the way."

 **Clary's Pov**

 **8 ½ months**

I woke up to a sharp pain in my stomach the most pain I have ever experienced in my entire life I yelled for my mom and she came running in and said I needed to go to the hospital.

"But it's not suppose to be for another three weeks." I groaned.

"Look at me baby he will be fine but we need to go right now alright, we can call Jace on the way to the hospital." She said and I tried not to think about everything that could go wrong so I just nodded and got out of bed all I wanted was Jace.

 **What would you like his name to be?**

 **I have a few idea's but id like your guys input, I like Hollin, Jack, Kaysen, Mason, Roland, Max, and James**


	6. Chapter 6: Happy Birthday

**Jace's Pov**

I groaned and sat up when I heard my phone ringing it was a little after four in the morning I plopped back down and covered my face thinking it would stop but when it didn't I reached over and put the phone to my ear.

"Huh?"

"Jace." It was Clary I could tell she was afraid my eyes snapped open and I sat up feeling wide awake.

"What's wrong?"

"He's coming."

"But your only-"

"I need you, we are at the hospital and I can't do this without you please Jace."

"I'm coming baby." I hung up and practically bolted out of my room and into my car I sent a text to everyone letting them know where I was going so when they got up they wouldn't wonder where I was.

"I'm looking for Clarissa Fray."

"Relationship to her?"

"What?"

"Only family is allowed in the delivery room."

"I'm the fa-father." I managed to choke out she nodded and told me what room and I ran as fast as I could and bust into the room and ran over to her and dropped next to her.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay."

"Max."

"What?"

"Jackson Maxwell Herondale that's what I want our son's name to be we can call him Jack or Max."

"You would do that?"

"Max was the cutest out of everyone." She said and I smiled as tears started to fall. "He would of been a good uncle."

"He would of been honored." I said and kissed her head.

 **Clary's Pov**

It's been hours and the pain wasn't going to stop so when they told me I had to start pushing I felt like it was all happening to fast I wasn't ready to be a mother and have all these responsibilities I was just a kid. "I can't do this."

"Look at me baby." Jace said and I looked up at him and he pushed my hair out of my face and kissed my head. "You can do it think about our son think about Jack we can do this together the three of us." He said and I nodded.

"One more push Clary." The doctor said and I pushed and the next thing I know the baby is crying, my son I was a mother? It was strange to think that but when they laid him on me I never wanted to leave him.

"Hi baby boy, i'm your mommy." I said and kissed his head.

"Would you like to do the honors?" they asked Jace and he smiled and nodded taking the scissors and cutting his umbilical cord.

"We have a baby." I said and he smiled at me and nodded.

"Yeah we have a baby, have you given anymore thought to my suggestion?"

"Jace there is no way my parents would let me move out."

"So what I just don't get to see him?"

"Can we not argue after I have just given birth? All I want to do right now is sleep."

"Go to sleep i'll watch him."

 **Jace's Pov**

I was holding the baby when Alec, Izzy, Robert, and Maryse came in mom was the first one to take the baby although Izzy tried to get to him first. "What's his name?" Alec asked.

"Jackson Maxwell Herondale." I said and mom looked at me and tears came to her eyes. "But we are calling him Jack or Max for short."

"Thank you." Mom said and kissed his little patch of blonde hair.

Everyone got a chance to hold him Clary finally woke up when Izzy was holding him she smiled lazily at Izzy who smiled back at her.

"Look Max mommy is up." She cooed to him and he started to cry.

"I think he's hungry." Clary said softly and Izzy nodded and handed him back to Clary.

Everyone left to give us sometime alone with him Clary was breastfeeding him when she looked up at me her green eyes making my heart melt. "I thought about what you said and you're right it's not fair that you won't get to see him much."

"I just don't want him to think i'm some deadbeat dad."

"He's only two and half hours old Jace."

"I want to be there for him and for you Clary."

"My mother will not allow me to move into an apartment with you when i'm only sixteen."

"I know she won't but I can talk to her and explain that I want to be in my sons life I don't want to be a weekend dad Clary."

"I know Jace."

"And I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"You didn't have to give him my last name."

"Jackson Maxwell Fray sounds kind of bland but Herondale it has a nice ring to it and you deserve it."

"I love you." I said and she looked at me like I was insane but then she looked down at the baby and then back up at me.

"Really?"

"Of course I do, I wouldn't say I love you for the fun of it."

"It's just guys like you don't really fall in love with girls like me."

"Beautiful girls who make my heart feel like it's always turning into mush anytime I look at you."

"Jace-" She said but she stopped when Jackson opened his eyes for the first time green like his mothers with a little hint of gold. "I love you too." She said and pulled my face to hers I kissed her softly and then kissed my son's head, I had a real family again don't get me wrong I love the Lightwoods but for so long it's just been me and now I have someone who shares my blood something I created I watched as Clary sang to him I don't know what I did to deserve this but I thanked whoever made my life turn out this way, I needed to better myself not only for myself but my son.

 **So would you like his nickname to be Jack or Max or have some call him Max and others call him Jack?**


	7. Crying, Screaming, and More Crying

**Clary's Pov**

My mom flipped out when I asked her if I could move in with Jace like I knew she would but after a two weeks of being all by myself well mom was there but still I felt alone with trying to take care of Max and crying when I barely got any sleep she said Jace could come stay with us whenever he wanted so for three weeks he stayed in the guest bedroom and helped me with the baby but he was going back to school on Monday so he had went back home that weekend because he needed to sleep, I felt bad for how tired he had been he got a job a little after Max was born and when he wasn't with me changing diapers and calming a crying baby he was at work and I felt bad so when he said he was going back to school I told him to go home and get some sleep of course he said he didn't want to but I knew he wouldn't be able to stay here and get the sleep he needed.

"Clary, the baby is up." Mom said from downstairs I ran down and seen Max in his baby bouncer not looking to happy.

"Thanks for watching him for a little while." I said before she nodded kissed my head and walked towards the door.

"Are you sure you don't need me to stay?"

"I'm gonna have to learn to raise him by myself somehow." I joked lightly.

"You know I can go to the art ga-"

"I'm fine mom you go back to your life I got this." She nodded and left leaving me alone with the baby. "Hi Maxie." I said kissing his cheek.

After I feed him and burped him he was just looking around the room I thought about putting him down but before I could move his bottom lip started to quiver and he started to wail.

 **Jace's Pov**

It was great to be back at school and see all my friends although I missed Max and Clary and just wanted to go see my little boy but I couldn't get over there until Friday because I had work after school for the rest of the week.

"You're back." Kaelie said with a slow smile.

"Uh yeah I am."

"I've missed you."

"Good for you."

"Oh come on Jace don't pretend like you haven't thought about me."

"Not really i've been pretty busy with my girlfriend and son."

"I still can't believe you're a dad now."

"Yeah it's crazy but I love him to death and I want the best possible life for him."

"I've never seen this side of you before."

"Well we have never been close have we?"

"We are friends Jace."

"No, we're not."

"Is it because Clary doesn't like me?"

"It has nothing to do with Clary." I said even though that was kinda a lie. "It has everything to do with me trying to become a better person so my son has someone to look up to." I said and before she could answer I walked away.

"Hows Maxie?" Izzy asked walking up beside me.

"He's good I haven't seen him since Friday so I miss him a lot."

"I thought you were gonna go over there before school?"

"I set my alarm so I could get up early and see him but I slept through it."

"Are you going over after school?"

"I'm gonna try but I only will have about an hour because I have work." I said sourly.

"How about if I go over and send you pictures of him, if you can't make it?"

"Thanks Izzy…"

"Of course big brother."

School went by agonizingly slow so when the lunch bell rang I ran out of the classroom I just wanted to sit down and call Clary to see how Max was doing I felt bad because we haven't really talked much this weekend.

"Are you finally coming to practice tonight?"

"Practice?"

"Yeah you know, football practice."

"Oh shit… I uh don't think I have time."

"Don't have time?" Sebastian said with his eyebrow raised.

"I have to work at 4:30."

"Practice is over at four so why not come?"

"I was gonna go see Clary and Max."

"Whose Max?"

"My son."

"Oh right I didn't know you named him Max."

"His name is Jackson but his middle name is Max so everyone just calls him Max."

"You still with Clary?"

"Yeah I am."

"That's too bad I was gonna hit her up if you-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence."

"Just think about it, you two break up I swoop in mend the broken heart and then become Max's new stepda-"

"Think about this, me punching you repeatedly in the face and then pushing you down a flight of stairs." I said pulling out my phone and calling Clary.

"Whipped…." He muttered.

 **Clary's Pov**

Max has been crying since he woke up i've been trying to calm him down for three hours he hasn't stopped i've tried everything and nothing will work he's fed, burped, and pooped but just won't stop crying and I felt like the worst mother in the world because I couldn't stop my own son from crying. My phone started to ring I shifted Max to my other shoulder while he just screamed and cried and seen Jace's name on the screen I looked at Max and then back at my phone I didn't want Jace to think I couldn't do it on my own. I contemplated whether or not to answer the phone but I knew I had to because he'd get mad if I didn't so I put Max down in his bouncer knowing he was just gonna keep crying even if I held him and answered the phone.

"Hey babe how are- why is he crying?"

"He's just- sleepy."

"Are you trying to put him to sleep? Should I call back?"

"No it's fine…."

"But if you're-"

"I lied okay he's been crying for three hours Jace three hours and I can't make him stop and I even bribed him I bribed our five week old son and he didn't stop crying and then I cried and he just won't stop and I am so tired and my head hurts and I am the worst mother in the entire world."

"No baby you aren't the worst mother in the entire world, i'll come over and he can cry on me while you take a nap."

"You're at school and you have work after school."

"It's fine I only have-"

"You can't miss school you already missed so much after he was born and-"

"He's my son too Clary and if he's been crying for three hours I should come over and help."

"Okay." I said softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

 **Jace's Pov**

I left and went straight over to Clary's house letting myself in with the key she had given me when I first came to stay with them after Max was born I heard him crying before I seen him and when I went into the kitchen where Clary was standing bouncing him up and down while he cried and cried I felt like my heart was turning into pudding, she might have thought she was a terrible mom but I look at her and just seen an amazing mother. She looked up at me and smiled I could tell how tired she was, I wonder why she didn't text me and ask me to come over.

"Look Maxie daddy's here to see you." She said handing him over to me.

"Hey big man, you giving mommy trouble?" I asked but he just kept crying.

"Maybe I should just take him and-"

"No, you go to sleep, I got this."

"Are you sure because."

"Clary, go."

"Fine… Okay…" She said and went upstairs.

Appertanly I didn't have this because once he seen Clary leave he started to scream his little head off who knew a baby could cry for so long? After twenty minutes of walking around with nothing working I took him outside and started to walk around after fifteen minutes of walking around outside he stopped screaming and looked around.

"Did you want to go outside JackJack?" I only called him that a handful of times Max seemed to fit him more it felt more special to me.

His eyes closed softly and I knew he fell asleep when I felt the drool rolling down my arm. I took him back inside and went and checked on Clary who was sleeping still I looked over to his crib but I didn't want to chance it so instead I slipped into bed with Clary she lifted her head up and smiled when she seen Max asleep on my chest and came closer putting her head on my shoulder and her hand came up and brushed Max's golden hair she kissed my cheek before closing her eyes and falling back asleep.

I could get use to this being here with them always falling asleep like this waking up with my family next to me, that's all I wanted, forever.

 **I was thinking about doing a time jump, what age do you think Max should be?**


	8. Chapter 8: Fights and Bad Dreams

**Clary's Pov**

Max was seven months old now I love watching him grow and he has recently learned to crawl although he is still getting the hang of it his favorite thing to do is follow Jace around and he starts to cry when Jace goes faster than he can crawl. I came out of the room and seen Jace holding Max bouncing him up and down on his knee.

"Hi baby boy, was he up long?"

"No only about ten maybe fifteen minutes." Jace said I leaned down and kissed Max and then Jace.

"I was thinking about taking him to the park do you wanna come?"

"I have to go to work in an hour."

"Oh okay well i'll take him and you can get some more sleep before you leave or something."

"Okay." He said and handed Max to me.

"Did he eat already?"

"I feed him and changed him."

"Thanks."

When Max was four months old my mom finally gave in and said I could move into an apartment with Jace she said as long as I went to school and didn't give her anymore grandchildren that she was fine with it she stressed the word fine because she was actually really nervous about me living with Jace but I guess Jace had a conversation with my mom and Luke he won't tell me what he said but it worked and we have been living with each other ever since.

"Is he your little brother?" A woman asked she had a daughter about three or four who was sitting next to her drinking juice.

"No he's my son." I said she frowned and then nodded.

"Oh…" I got that a lot from people who think i'm too young to be a good mother I was really getting sick of it.

"I must not know how to take care of my baby since i'm only a baby myself, right?"

"It's just you're very young." She said I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Max who had his pacifier in his mouth and was sitting happily in the swing.

"We get to go see grandma and grandpa and auntie Izzy tonight and maybe uncle Alec if he isn't busy which means you will get to see your favorite person in the world uncle Magnus." I said to Max who wasn't really interested but it was better than trying to have a conversation with anyone else around here. Max was obsessed with Magnus anytime he was over at our place with Alec Max would sit beside him and laugh at everything he did and he would always want Magnus to pick him up and his favorite place to sleep was right on top of him.

After our little trip to the park we went to get something to eat and then ended up going home Simon and came over. "I think his first words will be Simon is the coolest uncle in all of existence."

"Really? Because that's a mouthful, I think he will say mama."

"I'm pretty sure it will be what I said but you can hope." Simon said looking over to Max who was sitting in his jumper. "How have you and Jace been?"

"He's working a lot more with school starting next month he's gonna be getting really busy and I feel like i'm pushing him too much."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for starters i'm forcing him to go over to his parents house today for dinner and I know he's gonna be tired and crabby and then when he's home he's always doing something and I just feel like i'm asking too much of him, we haven't really talked much and when I ask him to do things with me he always says he's tired."

"Has he said anything to you?"

"No but you know Jace he doesn't say anything until his breaking point…"

"So talk to him Clary see what's wrong with him."

"And what if I don't like what I find out?"

"Trust me it's better to argue about it now or regret it later."

"Fine i'll talk to him."

"Hey mom, dad, Izzy." Jace said I was holding Max who was promptly taken from me by Izzy who bought him an entire new outfit.

"And this is why we didn't put anything cute on you because we knew Izzy was gonna change you." I said to Max who smiled.

"Are you okay honey?" Maryse asked Jace who nodded.

"Yeah I had a long day at work but i'm working full time until school starts and then i'll be working part time." He said and I felt bad maybe Max and I will go stay with my mom since he had to work early tomorrow.

"Look at him." Izzy said holding him up so we could see his outfit. "He's just too cute."

"You have a problem and need to be stopped."

"It's not my fault that he looks cute in everything, we should buy him a little suit."

"What does he need a suit for?"

"I don't know Clary but a suit would look so precious on him." She said, she put him down and he was crawling away from us.

"Max stay over here." Jace said but he kept crawling away. "Jackson." Jace said and stood up and ran after Max. "You need to listen." Jace said and Max babbled back at him.

"He's saying daddy let me explore." Izzy said and I laughed.

After dinner everyone went into the living room but I grabbed Jace's hand I needed to talk to him and I knew once we were home he'd fall asleep. "Can we talk?"

"Can't this wait?"

"No."

"Fine what?"

"I just want to know if you're okay?"

"If i'm okay?" He looked confused.

"You wake up, play with Max, go to work, come home, play with Max, and then go to sleep I just feel like you and I haven't really had any time."

"Because I have to work and go to school and take care of Max."

"And what do you think I do?"

"Please don't start with me Clary."

"What's that suppose to mean Jace?"

"That I do everything I pay all the bills and I just want some me time where I don't have to worry about the baby or you."

"Then you can have it, Max and I are gonna go stay with my mom for a while."

"Clary-"

"No you want the me time so take it because I don't do anything right? I sit at home doing absolutely nothing." I said sarcastically.

"I didn't say that."

"You implied it Jace! I take care of Max, I cook, I clean, I go to school, just last week Max had a cold did you get up everytime he was crying no you didn't you slept through the goddamn night like you always do but i was up for three hours because he couldn't get back to sleep and then you get mad when I asked you to take him so I could get a little more sleep in."

"You didn't tell me he wasn't feeling good."

"You're his fucking father I shouldn't have to tell you when he isn't feeling good you should know these things."

"I'm just gonna stay here tonight you can go back home." Jace said softly.

"I'll go get Max…"

"You can leave him here if you-"

"No thanks." I said leaving the room.

"Hey Clary we were gonna watch a movie but we can't decide between- what's wrong?"

"Nothing um i'm gonna head back home it's getting late and Max still hasn't been fed yet."

"But you've only been here for an hour."

"I know but uh Jace is staying so you can bug him." I said picking up Max kissing his forehead. "Thanks for having us over." I said Maryse stood up and hugged me and Max.

"Are you sure you're all right sweetie?"

"Yeah i'm fine."

"How are you gonna get home?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, goodnight everyone." I said and walked to the door with Jace following me. "What?"

"Can I at least say goodbye to my son?"

"Oh now you care?"

"Don't fucking start with me."

"Can I go now?"

"Can I say good bye to my son?" I handed him Max he kissed his head and whispered something into his ear to low for me to hear he handed him back to me. "I'll be home tomorrow after work."

"Max and I will probably go to my mom's house then."

"Clary-" Jace said sternly.

"You wanted 'me' time i'm giving it to you."

"Clary."

"Goodbye Jace."

 **Jace's Pov**

 _I was standing in the corner of our apartment but it looked different the pictures of Max Clary and I were gone I looked around it didn't really look like our apartment at all but Clary was sitting on the couch laughing at something in the distance._

" _Hey…" I said but she didn't look at me I sighed. "I get that you're mad i'm sorry I was an ass." She still didn't look at me._

" _Mommy look!" A boy came running in the room with a piece of paper he looked about five or six._

" _It's such a pretty drawing Maxie." Max? He was so big and handsome he looked just like me._

" _Daddy helped me." He said and someone came towards Clary and Max but it wasn't me I didn't know who this guy was._

" _Hey baby." He said and kissed Clary._

" _Who are you?" I asked but no one answered. "Max come to daddy." I said but still nothing. I tried to move but it was like I was stuck._

" _Hey… Max why don't you go play in your room while I talk to daddy about something."_

" _Alright." He said and ran into the darkness._

" _It's about Jace isn't it? He's trying to get back into Max's life?"_

" _He called and asked but he said he could only stay for a few hours."_

" _He walked out on Max and he was too young to remember him Clary I raised Max not him he's my son."_

" _I didn't walk out on him!" I yelled but no one can hear me._

" _I don't want to confuse Max he doesn't know who Jace is he lost that right a long time ago…" Clary said and I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest_.

"Jace?"

" _Clary?_ "

"Jace!"

I jumped up and fell of my bed breathing heavily. "Izzy?"

"You were yelling in your sleep."

"I'm sorry…."

"Did you and Clary get into a fight?"

"Just a pointless argument but i'm gonna go see her today."

"Don't you have to go to work?"

"I'm gonna call in I really need to talk to Clary."

"You still seem a bit off do you wanna talk about your dream?"

"I'm good really."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

I had text Clary asking if she was at home but she has not responded I asked how Max was and I got 'fine' as a response I sighed and threw my phone on the bed. I decided to just go over and see her and try and talk to her I mean what's the worst that can happen?


	9. Chapter 9: Please Don't Leave

**Jace's Pov**

When I got back to our apartment Clary and Max weren't there so I figured i'd make lunch and wait for them to get back, I was in the process of chopping up some vegetables when the door opened. "And we will see fishies you like fish don't you Maxie?" Clary's voice filled the room my heart sped up just like it always did whenever I seen her.

"Hey…" I said softly she looked at me her smile dropped she looked sad then looked to the clock on the wall.

"Why aren't you at work?" She asked bringing Max closer to her.

"I took the day off."

"Why?"

"Because I needed to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk Jace." I walked over to Clary and tried to pick up Max but Clary moved Max looked at me his green eyes staring at me making my heart race like always.

"Can I please have him?" I asked she sighed but handed him over to me.

"I still don't want to talk to you."

"Then just listen to me please?"

"Jace-"

"I know i'm an asshole I know how much you do for Max and how much you do around the here and I have taken you for granted and I don't deserve you baby and I am so sorry for being a dick lately."

"I'm thinking about leaving."

"I'm sorry Clary I know I was being-"

"Luke got a really good job in Florida and my mom wants me to go with them."

"To Florida?"

"Yeah she thinks it would be good i'd spend the rest of summer down there and see if I want to stay or not."

"And you'd take Max with you?"

"Jace-"

"He's my son too Clary you can't just take him away from me."

"I'm trying to think of what's best for him."

"And taking him away from me is best for him?"

"Giving him more than what we have is best for him. Before Max you had an amazing life you were gonna get a full ride scholarship for football-"

"But gave it all up for you and Max, _my family_."

"And that's the point Jace you gave it up."

"What are you talking about?"

"You think I don't know how much you wanted that scholarship? And then I ruined it when I got pregnant."

"Clary-"

"I don't want you to end up resenting us I want you to go have that life."

"I want you and Max that's all I want."

"I don't know what to do…"

"Stay with me. Please Clary don't leave… I can't lose you and Max." I felt like my world was collapsing around me.

"They are leaving on Friday I have until then to decide."

"Okay." I said dropping my head letting it rest on Max's his little coos and baby gibberish were the only thing keeping me from breaking down right now. "I-if you do go…. Would I still be allowed to see him?"

"He's your son Jace I would never cut you out of his life i'm just trying to find the best way to raise him and whether that's here or in Florida or some other state."

"What if I wanted to come with?"

"What?"

"To Florida…"

"You don't mean that."

"I do. I don't want you to leave and if that means I have to move to Florida."

"I don't want to make you leave Jace, you have a life here. Friends, family, you have football and-"

"You said family my family isn't here my family will be in Florida and I will be here."

"I just think we need time apart to decide if this is what we want."

"This?"

"This life Jace raising a baby together, we can't change the past what's done is done but we can change the future and I don't know if you really want to be with me or if you're with me for the sake of Jackson."

"I'm with you because I love you."

"Jace please don't make this harder than it already is."

"So you and Max are going out there for the rest of summer?"

"Yeah…"

"So I don't get to see him at all?"

"I'll be back."

"And if you decide you don't want to come back?"

"Can we talk about that later?" Max started to whine I put him in his highchair and went to get the food.

"What were you talking about when you came in? Something about fish?" I asked desperately trying to change the topic.

"Oh yeah I was gonna take Max to the aquarium he loves looking at the fish he's been crabby today he didn't sleep good last night."

"Do you mind if I come?"

"I'm still mad at you."

"And you're leaving soon I would like to spend as much time with Max as I can."

"Okay… I'm gonna take a shower real quick."

"Alright." She walked back towards the room and I sat down looking at my little man who was shoving food into his mouth. "Hey buddy, so daddy isn't gonna get to see you as much as i'd like for awhile. I know you don't understand but I don't want you to ever think I walked out on you, because you are the best thing that's ever happened to me, mommy thinks you'd be happier somewhere else and maybe that's true but just know if mommy does decide to stay there daddy will follow mommy because he loves her more than anything- well other then you- but for awhile i'm not gonna get to see you and that's gonna kill me but right now mommy and I just need some time apart but that doesn't mean we don't love you."

I know saying this to a baby who couldn't understand me probably was foolish in someway but looking into his green eyes made me feel better he stared at me the entire time I talked to him and when I was done he handed me a piece of his chicken I smiled and kissed his head with tears in my eyes, I didn't want to lose this, but I knew deep down Clary was right, we jumped into a relationship just because I had gotten her pregnant and maybe time away from each other would help, I didn't like it but it would help.

 **Clary's Pov**

Jace ended up coming with he didn't let Max go the entire time I felt bad for doing this taking Max away from his dad but I needed time away from him and Jace needed time to decide what he really wants in life, Max had fallen asleep in Jace's arms that night on the couch, Jace didn't move because he didn't want to wake up Max so he slept in an awkward position so that our little boy could be comfortable maybe I was the worst person in the world for doing this but in the end I have a decision to make, a decision that could change everything.

"So this is it?" Jace asked bouncing Max up and down at the airport.

"It's just a month Jace."

"Or a lifetime."

"Jace-"

"Da da." Max said trying to grab Jace's nose.

"Did he just?" Jace dropped his head letting it rest on top of Max's.

They called out the flight and I knew this was it. "We have to go."

"Clary-"

"I'll see you in a month."

"Please don't do this, I know i've been an asshole most of the time and I don't deserve you but I love you and I would give up everything just to be with you and Max."

"Please give me the baby Jace."

"Don't go." He whispered and I felt like my heart was cracking in half.

"We will be back." I said taking Max from him.

"I love you."

"We love you too." I leaned forward and kissed him softly. "I'll let you know when we land."

"I'll be waiting." He said I knew what he meant with those words.

 **I'm sorry it's short but there is a reason, the next chapter will see how Jace is feeling finally having freedom and not having to worry about a baby... Will he love it or will he miss his little baby boy?**


	10. Chapter 10: When Your Gone

**Jace's Pov**

I woke up early just like I have for the past week and half I walked into Max's room and sat down in the rocking chair looking at his empty crib I looked down at my phone to see if Clary had text me but she hasn't I talked to her yesterday and facetimed with her and Max, in the past eight months I have never been away from Max this long, he turned eight months old yesterday Clary took him to the beach and he tried to eat sand she sent me a picture of him with a little disgusted look on his face, I missed him more than any words could describe I wanted my family back I felt like part of me was missing without them. There was a knock on my door I reluctantly got up and went to the door opening it with a sad and gloomy look on my face. "You look like shit." Sebastian said Jordan laughed behind him.

"What do you guys want?"

"You're a free man you don't have a whiny crying baby to take care of so we came to party."

"I don't feel like partying."

"Don't be a little bitch Jace, you have no responsibilities."

"I'm still a father just because he's here doesn't mean I don't have any-"

"And Clary took the kid and moved away so how about you have some fun before she comes back and you start being a little bitch again." Sebastian said.

"Why don't you just leave?"

"Because i'm tired of you sitting at home moping because your girlfriend broke up with you and took your son."

"She didn't break up with me, we are still in a relationship she just needs time."

"Look come out with us tonight get your mind off of Clary and the kid-"

"His name is Max."

"Get your mind off of Clary and Max."

"Fine, i'll go now can you guys leave so I can mope in peace?"

"Will see you tonight." They yelled and I slammed the door, I turned and leaned back against it and looked at the living room I left all of Max's toys were he had them because I felt like moving them would mean he was never coming back I knew it sounded stupid but to me I wanted it where he left them. I sat down picking up his little monkey I wonder what Max is doing and if he's having fun….

 **Clary's Pov**

"Maxie what are you doing." I cooed as he pulled himself up and started to bang on the coffee table. "You're getting to big baby boy yes you are." He smiled at me and kept banging on the table.

"Ma ma maaa."

"What baby?" He looked at me with matching green eyes and then fell back over he laughed. "Oh is that funny?"

"Clary can you do me a favor." Mom yelled from the kitchen I went to go see what she wanted with Max following me with his pacifier in his mouth i've been trying to keep it away from him but he's attached to it.

"What do you need mom?"

"The neighbors should be here any second please get the door and make sure Max doesn't have food on his face." I looked down at Max was pulling on my pants trying to get me to pick him up I leaned down and picked him up wiping his face.

"Grandma thinks mommy doesn't know how to keep you clean." I said in a baby voice mom glared at me and the doorbell rang.

"Clary-"

"I'm going, i'm going." I opened the door and there was a family standing there they seemed way to happy.

"Hi!" They all said in unison Max looked at them like they were crazy.

"Hello, come in." I moved out of the way and they all came in.

"My names Jodie, this is my husband Travis, and our kids Cody and Aria."

"I'm Clary and this is my son Max, say hi." He waved his hand flapping it back and forth.

"Oh wow I didn't know he was your son." Jodie said with the you're much too young to be a mother look.

"Yeah." I said a little annoyed.

"You don't really see many teen moms around here."

"Well here I am." I said and turned around Cody followed me.

"I'm sorry about her, he's a cute kid."

"Thanks."

"So Clary, what do you do for fun?"

"I'm a mother so that kind of takes up all my time but for fun I play with this little dude."

"So uh wheres his father?"

"He's back in New York."

"Oh…"

"I'm just here for the rest of summer and then i'm going back home."

"Well we only have a month to become friends so I think we should start now."

"And how will we do that?"

"Well first of all i'm great with kids, can I see him?" He motioned to Max I handed him over Max looked at him blinking a few times and then smiled. "What's up Max?"

They weren't so bad Jodie apologized for what she said and after that I kind of relaxed and let myself enjoy the time, Aria played with Max until he fell asleep on Cody which I thought was hilarious because he was half on him off of him and Cody was afraid he was gonna drop him but Max liked to sleep in weird positions just like his daddy.

 **Jace's Pov**

I was texting Clary asking her what Max was doing and waiting for the guys to get here I was gonna call her but when she said Max was asleep I sighed and dropped my phone I felt like I was missing his life what if he comes back and doesn't remember me? What if our father son bond is ruined because i'm not there to play with him every morning?

 _Clary: You okay? Usually you call me every night_

 _Jace: I'm sorry I just feel like i'm useless right now… I miss you guys_

 _Clary: We miss you two Jace_

 _Jace: What did you do today?_

 _Clary: Hung out with Cody and Aria_

 _Jace: Who's Cody?_

She didn't answer a jealous shot went through me I called her and she answered before she even said anything she sighed. "Are you gonna yell?"

"I'd just like to know who my son is hanging out with…"

"My mom invited the neighbors over they have two kids they were playing with Max."

"So he's a kid?"

"No he's sixteen."

"And you let Max around him?"

"Jace." She groaned.

"What."

"Stop being jealous." She said softly.

"Are they still there?"

"No they left a few hours ago."

"Where's Max?"

"Right here with me."

"Can we facetime so I can see him?" She didn't answer just hung up on me and called me back. "Hey beautiful." I said and she smiled.

"Hey…"

"Where is he?" She pointed the camera down he was sleeping against her with his hand on her stomach. "How does he like Florida?"

"He loves it, i'm taking this art class tomorrow and they have a little day care so he's gonna get to make some friends."

"A-are you coming home?"

"What?" She lifted the camera back up to her I couldn't take the not knowing anymore.

"When you left you said it was to see if you wanted to live out there, are you coming home?"

"Jace-"

"Please I need to know if you are coming back to me because if you say no i'm quitting my job and moving."

"Jace-"

"And if you try and stop me I won't care i'll come anyway."

"JACE!"

"What?"

"I'm coming home."

"Oh thank god…."

"As much as I love it out here Max's home is in New York his family is there I figure we can spend some summers or a few weeks down here in Florida when we don't have school."

"Just you and Max?"

"No you too." She said with a smile. "What are you doing?"

"The guys invited me to a party." I said she frowned and looked down at Max.

"Oh… Hope you have fun.."

"Are you upset?"

"No."

"You seem upset."

"It's your life Jace you can do what you want i'm not gonna stop you from going to parties and stuff but when I come home if that apartment is a mess I will beat you with Max's toy piano."

"You're aggressive." I said laughing she gave me a lazy little smile. "Sleepy baby?"

"Yeah…"

"How about I stay and talk to you until you fall asleep?"

"What about your party?"

"I'd much rather spend the time with you." I said she smiled and moved a bit causing Max to whine.

"Shhhh, it's okay baby, it's okay." She cooed, I love the way she is with Max she's an amazing mother.

We talked for three hours and when the guys came over I just didn't bother going to the door I just laid in bed and talked to Clary and if I closed my eyes it was like she was right next to me instead of states away. "I love you Jace." She said and closed her eyes.

"I love you too Clary." The phone fell down a little bit so I could see Max's little face squished up against Clary. "And I love you Jackson, goodnight baby boy." I hung up the phone and fell asleep feeling better then I have since they left.


End file.
